Artemis Fowl and the Yera Legacy
by Minerva Paradizo
Summary: Ancient fairy legends tell of a witty, quirky fairy that would trick human passer-bys. His name was Yera. With a twist of an elf that wants revenge on a fairy organization and our protagonist, will this story end out with a certain female fairy down?


** Hello everyone! This is my first story that I have put this in. My name on here is Minerva Paradizo as you know, and I am a supporter of HollyxArtemis. My AFCFF (Artemis Fowl Confidential Fan Fiction) penname is Holly Short Fan1, or HSF1. My name as a pixie on Free Realms is Elizabeth Emeraldcap. My buisness name on there is Liz, and my friendly name on there is Lizzy, so nobody has to type in Eliazabeth everytime they want to talk to me. As is said in my profile, my best friend is I'mSlowlyGoingInsane, and, as you can guess, another writer on here, except she writes Naruto, Pokemon, and I think X-Men, Wolveren fanfics. She is also my best friend besides on the computer, and she is very crazy, zany, and just plain nuts. I am currently hypothesizing an Avatar: The Last Airbender where it talks about the life of Kiki (sorry ISGI), a water bender who just learned she was the new Avatar. Thank you for reading this, and please post a comment! Thank you!**

** ~MP, HSF1, and Liz**

**Chapter One: In The Line of Duty**

"I wanna group up and be in the LEPrecon Unit!" Holly said at her kindergarten graduation ceremony as she got her 'diploma'.

"Well, isn't that nice…" Her teacher, Mrs. Jennesa said as she gave her her 'diploma'. She looked around with a 'What's wrong? I thought you said this wouldn't happen' look. The Principal shrugged.

Holly's parents were looking dismayed. Their daughter, a sweet, gentle soul, wanted to be in the LEP? Oh-no.

"What a nice choice in career…" Mrs. Jennesa said into the speaker. There were odd glances at Holly and her parents as she walked of the stage towards the other kids in her class.

* * *

Holly thought about her childhood as she advanced forward with the other troops in the squad. "Move in!" She commanded. They obeyed her. With their guns drawn, they went forward to the burning inferno. The flames seemed to have a mind of their own as they danced around the house, burning everything it touched as if to anger the LEP even more.

This was about all one elf-girl could take, and this was coming from a friend of Foaly, Mulch Diggums, and Artemis Fowl. The blazing fire just didn't seem to die down. She called for backup, only to notice that her communicator was partially melted. "Darn Foaly and his technology! The most advanced in the world, and a simple fire short-circuits it!" She muttered under her breath. "D'Arvit!" She swore. If the other elves hadn't already said that, they soon would. What they needed was a plan, and quick. Without Foaly there, Holly would have to come up with that by herself.

"D'Arvit!" She heard an elf swear behind her that was moving towards her. It was Commander Kelp. "We need a plan and fast. Our communications with Foaly are broken, and the fire is advancing. Got anything?" He asked behind his mask.

"Well, since the fire is advancing to the East, I say we head West of the house and extinguish it." Holly replied.

"You heard the elf. Advance West!" Kelp said. The troops behind them went around them as Kelp started talking to Holly again.

"Hey Holly, I was thinking that, maybe after this…" He never got finished.

**BAM!**

Holly was shot in the stomach. Kelp kneeled next to her and tried to heal her.

* * *

"Why do you want to be apart of the LEP?" Her mother and father inquired her on the way home.

"Because, I just want to be _(if you have watched the Join the Military commercials you know what she is going to say) _apart of something bigger. The LEP is my first choice."

"What's the second?" Her mother asked.

"Still LEP."

"And third?"

"LEP"

"Is there any _hope_ for a forth?"

"Well, actually, that's still the LEP, so no."

"Ugh." Her parents sighed. It was so hard raising a child, let alone raising a child that wanted to be in the police force.

* * *

"Holly, Holly, can you hear me?" A voice next to her asked pleadingly.

"Where- where am I?" She asked the familiar voice. She could feel magic flowing in her body as they sealed up a few scratches, since she had been unconscious for 5 minutes.

"You're on duty at a fire. You were shot. You'll be fine. I called an ambulance to come quickly." A fairy next to her replied.

"Troub- Trouble? Is that you?" Holly wondered.

"Yes, I'm right here Holly. Did you see the face of the assailant that shot you?" Trouble asked.

"I- I know who it was. It was Artemis Fowl the II."

* * *

If that wasn't bad enough for her parents, when she was 16, she enrolled in a military program to help small elves that wanted to be apart of the LEP succeed. She, of course, was the only female and the only one in her class to pass it. She was smart and witty unlike most of her fellow classmates, even though she obviously wasn't as smart as Artemis.

"Oh Holly, what will we do with you? You can't go to the LEP! You'll get yourself shot _(and she was right on many occasions; close in AF, TAI, TEC definitely, a little TLC, and definitely TTP)_! You just can't!" Her mother pleaded as she tried to persuade her to _not_ join the LEP.

Many of Holly's best friends were also against it, too. Even though many people didn't want to see this gentle giant _*cough irony cough*_ grow up to be in the police academy, they didn't change Holly's idea at all. When an elf decides to do something, they do it.

* * *

"That mud boy shot you? Artemis? Are you sure? I thought he was friends with the LEP!" Kelp said.

"Well he's the reason I'm in this van going to the hospital." Holly said. She had been unsure of herself ever since she saw Artemis's face at the fire. Was she really that wrong about him? What about all of the adventures they had? What about… the kisses? Was that how all mud men were? After all the times she had healed him and saved his life, this was how he repaid them? She was angry.

Kelp, who was looking at the blood pressure thingy, noticed a spike in blood pressure.

But then she thought of something. Butler wasn't with Artemis, so was that really him? Butler was always with Artemis. The hopeful side of Holly overwhelmed her. Even after that, she still prayed that wasn't Artemis. And if it was, she would personally kill him, heal him, and then kill him again _[and again and again until she was tired or her magic ran out]._

* * *

At the age of 20, Holly enlisted for the LEP. It took her 5 years to actually be in the training class, but that didn't detour her. She was determined that this was the thing she wanted most _[even though now it was answers and possibly a beating from/for Artemis]_ in her life.

Their teacher of the training class, Mr. Doug, was rather strict, especially _(why is it always girls?)_ to Holly, of course who was the only female in the Recon Training Unit, or RTU for short. This, he said, would prepare them for Commander Julius Root who was said to be strict on all of his elves, especially new fairies _[especially new fairy girls]_. He currently had two elves that worked in the fields: Captain Trouble Kelp and Major Evergreen. Captain Kelp was said to be very reliable in the field and in tough times. Foaly also worked for Commander Root as the technician. Millions of ingots were pored into his lab every year even though his rival, Opal Koboi, was creating better, more reliable _(yeah right)_ technology faster than the centaur could come up with the idea. This, somehow, was Holly's preferred choice in jobs.

* * *

Holly was at the Haven Hospital. Foaly and Kelp had just left, maybe half an hour or so ago. She was all alone. It was nighttime, and the walls were soundproof, so Holly let out a terrible scream. After her scream subsided, she started crying. Crying over a lost friend.

"Why- why me? Why did he choose to kidnap me all those years ago? I- I would have been fine if the mud men never found out about us! Why?" She cried, her voice echoing of the hospital room's walls.

"Why?" She yelled as if expecting an answer. She wanted only one person to answer her-Artemis. The nurse hurriedly came in and gave her some sleeping pills. Holly calmed down a tad bit since they didn't have that much of an effect on her any more. The pills still didn't hide her anger.

The nurse called Kelp. "She's been yelling at the air for some reason. Is there anything you think that could cause this?" The nurse asked Kelp, who was just about to leave at the end of his shift.

"I know why. Don't worry about it, because it will most likely happen the rest of the time she is there." Kelp replied, grabbing his coat.

Holly let out another cry that could be heard on the other end of the phone. It was horrible to see her go through it. She was in agony over her friend for betraying her. And there was nothing that Kelp could do.

* * *

"So you want to be a Recon elf, aye?" Captain Trouble Kelp asked her.

"Oh, yes sir! It's been my dream-" Holly couldn't finish her sentence.

"Look," Kelp said, turning to her, "A lot of elves, all of them men, have said that and very few have passed. What makes you -a girl- think that you can make it when many strong, muscular men couldn't?" He asked Holly.

'Ha, he thinks that I can't make it? He should _really_ watch his omni-tool. It looks rather expensive…' Holly thought to herself as Kelp was talking.

"Really? You don't think so? I think you should look again." Holly said. He started looking around on his belt when Holly raised her hand revealing his omni-tool.

"How…?" Kelp pondered.

"It's just a tool of the trade." Holly replied with a smile on her face. She handed the omni-tool back to Kelp, who was still puzzled. She tried so hard to hide her mirth as she walked of.

* * *

'NOOO!' Her mind thought. 'It can't be true! Why? WHY?'

Kelp could see Holly thinking as he sat beside her hospital bed. She was in agony and was acting as if someone _else_ had gotten shot instead of herself. She just couldn't face the truth; Artemis, her best friend, had betrayed the LEP. He really didn't know why Artemis had shot Holly since they were friends, but he would soon be able to ask him that himself since the Retrieval Squad was hot on his trail. Apparently Artemis knew of this because he was plane hopping going from one country to another. He probably didn't want to face Holly or maybe didn't want to face Kelp if she was dead. Either way, he wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

But why would he do it? The thought crossed Kelp's mind for a split-second and was gone. He didn't know that answer, but he was going to find out and make him pay for what Holly was going through.

"I think she's ready for the Recon, sir. She's very smart and clever, and witty too." Kelp told Commander Root.

"And, exactly why are you suggesting a _girl_ to Recon?" Root asked.

"Because," Sweat was coming off of Kelp like bullets. "She is very smart. I- I had to beg her," He turned bright pink, "to give me back my omni-tool. She-she took it from me while I was talking."

"So? You probably had your guard down." Root said, turning to face Foaly in the OP's booth.

"Is our island test ready?" Root asked Foaly.

"Yes, just tell me who is the lucky contestant." Foaly said with a sarcastic grin on his face.

"I think I know who." Root said, and glanced at Kelp.

* * *

A fairy was sitting at her home, watching the destruction from a camera in Holly's room. "Oh, I am having so much fun toying with the LEP! And they never saw it coming…"


End file.
